


delicate

by lissethsrojas



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I tried to, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissethsrojas/pseuds/lissethsrojas
Summary: should this be the last thing i seei want you to know its enough for mecause all that you areis all that i’ll ever needor, a nice little trip down memory lane to 7x09
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton
Kudos: 25





	delicate

“angela, we’re safe. you can put it down,” jay came back into the room, slowly. he had to make sure that angela was safe. he was walking to her when she raised her arm. jay initially thought she was reaching out to him, and then he heard the pop of a gun being fired. it took him half a second to feel the pain and drop to the ground, gasping for air.

“jay?,” he heard someone say somewhere in the distance, “jay!” 

jay felt someone apply pressure on his chest, trying to stop the blood and he hissed in pain. his eyes were fluttering and he could just make out the shape of someone hovering over him. 

“5021 henry. shots fired at police, requesting an ambo at 3900 west union. i repeat, 3900 west union,”

jay knows that voice. and he knows that call sign. 5021 henry. 5021 henry. 5021 he- hailey!

“jay? jay stay with me,” hailey said, “just stay with me, jay,” here voice was shaking so goddamn much, “the ambo’s on it’s way, okay? i just need you to hold on for me. please just hold on,” when jay’s eyesight cleared up, he could see hailey’s blue eyes, looking bluer than ever with the tears she was trying to hold back.

jay doesn’t know medical stuff, but he does know that he got shot pretty close to his heart, and there’s no way that can be good. as much as he doesn’t want to think about it, this could be his last day with the unit. his last day with his family. his last day with hailey, and there is no way he is going to die without saying sorry for everything he’s put her through ever since she became his partner. 

“ha- hail. hailey,” jay managed to croak out and he put his hand over hers to try help stop the flow of blood.

“yes, jay. i’m here, i’m here. i need you to stay awake for me, okay?” hailey asked.

“hai-” 

“hailey?” jay heard someone call.

“adam! we’re down here,” she called back. jay doesn’t know how many people came down the stairs, but judging from the sound of the footsteps, it was a lot of people.

“what the hell happened?” he heard a gruff voice ask. gruff. gruff. gr- voight.

“i don’t know,” hailey sounded panicked, and jay hated that it was because of him, “all i know is he came down to check on angela and then i heard a loud popping noise,” as hailey was speaking, her hands were shaking and blood was seeping through. jay felt another set of hands join hailey’s to try steady her hands.

“5021 ida. where are we on that ambo?” jay heard the same voice as before ask. who was it? adam!

“ambo is seven minutes out,” jay heard a voice from the radio 

“tell them to hurry the fuck up!” jay heard footsteps walking up to him, “kev, hailey you guys got him. i’m gonna go up there and wait for the ambo,”

“yeah, we got this,” he heard kevin say. jay listened for adam’s receding footsteps.

he felt something wet fall on his cheek – a tear.

he looked away from where adam went and looked up to see hailey with tears streaming down her face.

“hai- hailey,” he squeezed her hand, “it’s no- it’s not,” jay coughed up some blood, “it’s not your- not your fault,” he hoped she could understand what he was trying to say. jay saw her nod her head, slowly, in understanding before his vision started blurring around the edges and his eyes started drooping.

“jay? jay! jay, i need you to stay awake, okay?” he heard hailey say, her voice sounding far away, “jay squeeze my hand. squeeze my hand,” jay tried to collect his senses, “please squeeze my hand,” he swears hailey’s cracked and it made his heart squeeze. he heard someone come storming down the stairs.

“ambo is one minute out,” somebody with a raspy voice said. raspy. raspy. ras- vanessa.

“okay. i want everybody to get ready to help however they can,” voight’s voice sounded so far away.

“jay, d’you hear that? you’re gonna get help really soon. i just need you to stay with me,” hailey said through tears, “stay with me, jay,” she said, voice clearer. 

jay started blacking in and out. he could hear everything, but he couldn’t keep his eyes open.

“open your eyes, jay,” kevin said and pressed harder on jay’s chest. jay was really trying to open his eyes, but they only opened halfway before snapping shut.

“stay with me, jay,”

black

“he’s losing to much blood,” he felt someone puncture his skin with a needle.

black

“let’s get him out of here,”

black 

the only constant thing was hailey hovering over him, trying to help the paramedics stop the blood loss.

he felt himself being lifted onto something hard before that also was lifted. jay tried to stay awake and aware what was happening around him. he was eventually let down in an ambulance, he thinks. squeezing his hand to make sure she was still there, he was pleased to still find hailey’s hand in his. jay felt her squeeze back as he turned his head to face her before his entire world went back. at least the last thing he got to see was hailey.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed! this was originally posted on my tumblr @lissethsrojas. you can find more fics there🙃. stay safe and healthy!  
> title from _delicate_ by taylor swift  
> summary from _tenerife sea_ ed sheeran


End file.
